Future dilemma
by Syranna19
Summary: This is the new version of Future dilemma. When an accident occurs in the future, what changes will it have in the past? Read and review. Ignore the last version completely! Please go to my profile and vote on the poll.
1. Prologue

Hello there. It's a new day and with it, I brought change. I will now solely take over the writing of future dilemma and another surprise! It's going in a whole new direction. Hopefully it won't be so confusing anymore. This fan-fiction also includes Gwevin and Benlie. For all your information, this takes place between the end of season three of 'Alien Force' and the TV movie 'Alien Swarm'. Syranna19 proudly presents the new, improved "Future Dilemma"!

-"Speaking"  
-'Thoughts'  
-_Sarcasm  
_**-Screaming/Yelling  
-**_'Singing'  
_-_**'Quoting'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

'_It's like a thousand hurricanes tearing us apart. It's the rip in the middle of my heart…' _The voice echoing from inside the recording studio carried with it the emotion that came with attaching yourself to a song. Obvious that the voice singing it would have this kind of attachment, because she had written it. As _**'The Cover Artists'**_lead singer continued to... sing, there were several beeps and vibrating from the pocket of her bad-ass black jacket. As the song ended, the loud beeping could then be heard from everyone who was listening. 'Great' Jenny Levin thought, as she pulled out her new generation plumber's badge and hurried out to get to the roof. The rest of the band watched her go while the recording muggles continued to conspire on how much money they would make out of these young people. The lead guitarist, Megs, looked concerned at the way where one of her closest friends had disappeared to, and wondered what life threatening situation she would find herself in next.  
"Devlyn, what's the situation? And could you have any more bad timing?" Sometimes her older brother could be a real idiot, Jenny acknowledged to herself. There was a crackle on the radio, while Jenny continued to enjoy the view from the roof of the skyscraper in modern day Bayville. Her great-grandfather would have complained about how the hustle and bustle wasn't there when her parents were teenagers, but now was not the time for such thoughts. "**Where the hell have you been? **Half of us are going out of our minds with what's going on, Jamie's worried sick about you! You can be glad mom and dad are off-planet helping Uncle Ben with some mission or something or you'd be in so much trouble-" Jenny cut him off mid-rant, mentally filing away the fact Jamie was worried about her and made a note to dream about that later. "WHAT is going on, Devlyn? And for your information, I was at the…" She stopped talking, wondering what lie she would have to feed her brother.  
She had not confided in anyone except the people in her band, that she was the lead singer of the new, awesome and totally liked, masked-intrigue band **'The Cover Artists'**. They all wanted to keep it on the down-low, neither of them wanting fame to interfere with normal life, especially not for Jenny since her mother was the president and her father was one of the greatest plumbers ever. Not to mention her uncle and daily activities… So they created artistic masks with mouth openings so they could sing, gave each other aliases of famous singers from the past, and started recording covers from old songs and writing original songs. By day Jenny Levin, by night Swift Sweetnam. When they had gotten a recording contract, it had become increasingly difficult to keep up the façade, but they had to push through. For the sake of normality…  
"Jenny? Are you still there? Where have you been?" Devlyn's voice broke her out of her reverie. "I was at the library, trying to find more Latin books. Are you going to let me in on the _big_ _secret_ now?" She could feel the evil glare through the little machine and wanted to drop it and hope it would break into a thousand pieces, but knew that if she was next to her big brother, it would have been a whole lot worse. "Take this a little more seriously, Jen. Fagan's invaded the city AGAIN and it looks like his giant robots have even more little upgrades." She wanted to smack her brother upside the head for calling her Jen, when he informed her of what was going on. "Why do I have to go and fight the giant robots? You know what they almost did to me last time!" She usually was very brave, but when it came to giant 40 feet tall giant robots with glowing red eyes that almost killed you, you just can't argue with that logic. But when it came to family and loyalty, you can't argue with that logic either. So reluctantly she floated up in the air using her anodite powers, while still talking into her plumber's badge. "Where do you want me stationed, Dev?" Through the plumbers badge's comm. link she could hear lots of fighting and explosions. Her brother's voice was strained and deep as it garbled through the communication line and she knew he must be in his osmosian form. Devlyn had the unfortunate power of looking like her father's monster form when he was a kid. "Corner of 23rd and Bay, Jamie and Gwendolyn will meet you there." As she changed her direction South, South-West and switched her badge off, she let a long groan escape. 'Great! Now I have to get stuck with daddy's girl/snobby brat Gwendolyn, while fighting evil monster robots. What did I do to deserve this? Be born?'  
As she landed at the corner of her desired destination, she could see the metallic robot crushing car after car as it made its way towards her cousin and best friend(who she may or may not have a crush on). She rushed to join them and was met with relieved looks and sarcastic jabs. "_Finally, our saviour is here to rescue us! _What took you so long?" Her cousin tossed her long raven coloured hair and looked at her with emerald green eyes full of expectancy. "Give her a break, Gwynn. She was probably just busy. We have to focus on taking down metal head over there." Jamie was tall for his age, 7.22 ft to be exact with bright yellow hair and orange and red highlights and bright blue eyes. It was because he was methanosian, or as her Uncle Ben called the transformation Swampfire. He looked human, but when he got shot at, it didn't hurt him. He could also shoot fire from his hands and he still controlled plants. Never got tired of all the roses he gave her. So sweet… **"Jenny, look out!"**  
She dodged the laser beam that was shot at her just in time. "Thanks, Jamie. Now let's beat his metal butt!" With that she took to the air shooting off some manna disks at its head distracting it while Jamie made vines entangle the robot's huge legs to try and trip it, or at least get it to stop moving. Gwendolyn in the mean time, changed into ultimate Echo-Echo, using the prototype omnitrixes her father had given her and her older brother Kenny when they had turned ten, respectively. Unfortunately, it gave her Big Chill instead, but she could work with that. Soon she started phasing through the robot, freezing its insides. "That's good, Gwynn. Keep doing that!" Jenny shouted towards her cousin, though she doubted she would hear it. Just as Gwynn was phasing out of the robot again, it turned its eyes towards the vines entangling its feet and blasted them off, shooting Jamie too in the process.  
"**Jamie!**" That's where Jenny lost all thought and rational thinking and flew to his side. "Are you alright? You're not hurt? Please tell me you're okay!" As Jamie picked himself up, he looked into her ice blue eyes. "Jenny, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." She looked at him concerned for a few more seconds before reluctantly nodding and flying up again. "Guys, it looks as if there's something inside the robot, like an engine or something!" Gwendolyn called down to them in her raspy voice. "Are you sure?" Jenny didn't want to make a mistake here. People's lives were at stake. "Yeah, I am. If you could blow it open, then maybe we can get a better look at it and shut it down faster? Or are you going to doubt me again?" Sometimes Gwendolyn could be a real pain. "No, _your highness. _I'll take your _glorious _word for it! Eterla morbulous!" Suddenly the frontal chest plate of the robot started breaking down into tiny wisps of rubble and smoke, and all three could see the large engine glowing a faint yellow at the front of the opening. "It definitely looks important. Jamie, Gwynn, cover me! I'm going to charge it and take this thing down, once and for all!" She flew towards the chest cavity, dodging lasers beams as she went, trying to get close enough to be able to touch it.  
"Here it goes guys!" As she touched it, she started focusing on generating as much manna as possible and pouring it into the machine. Like her mother, machines didn't agree with her magic very well. Hopefully it wouldn't make too much of a mess. As soon as she thought it had enough energy pulsing inside it, she shot like a torpedo towards Jamie and Gwynn, covering them just in time before the blast went off. There was a humming sound and a bright flash as the engine core exploded with a boooom! Jenny watched in horror as various large pieces of shrapnel came hurtling towards her shield, just before it broke and a large piece pierced her ribs. Then a wave of white hit them and they collapsed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please Read and Review! And watch out for Cthulhu!


	2. And from the sea a mighty evil aproached

Back again! Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but you have no idea what it's been like here. Hectic doesn't even begin to subscribe it. As always, read and review.

-"Speaking"  
-'Thoughts'  
-_Sarcasm  
_**-Screaming/Yelling  
-**_'Singing'  
_-_**'Quoting'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

Present time – Space above Earth

The alarms blared on the warship Eversor, as blue humanoid beings ran down long halls trying to evade destruction. One saturna, as the little blue monsters were called, ran onto the ship's main deck towards the leader of the Orion society. He spoke with a nasally voice. "My liege, the experiment broke loose! We are unable to stop it!" The tall man turned to him, more shadow than that of a real person. His burned black hair was jelled back into a regal hairstyle, while his storm coloured eyes only widened a fraction in surprise of what the being said. As if he had known this day would come.

"And why," he sneered at the blue dwarf-like creature, "have you not contained him again." As he spoke, a gleam caught in his eye. He spoke trying to keep mind off his impending doom, like cowards would do. The blue scientist turned to his master in irritation. "You, yourself have overseen the creation of this… Thing! He has super strength, intelligence beyond a normal being's capacity, the ability to absorb projectile life-force! He can breathe underwater and has, to some small extent, a healing factor and invulnerability!" By now the saturna was screaming in rage and pacing the floor behind the shadow of a man. "He has no emotions, he feels no guilt! Above all that was previously mentioned, you gave him an insatiable quench for blood! You ask me why we do not stop it, why we flee for our lives from this abomination! You are the creator of this monster, and now you must face your son!" It stopped its tirade and went to join its kin-race running towards the last escape pods left on the ship, where they shot into space and its anonymity.

As the shadow leaned over the control panel of the ship, looking at his minions abandoning him, he discreetly pressed the ship's self-destruct button, hoping to take his creation with him in death. Just as he turned around, he heard the hollow clink of metal on metal in the hallway. The futuristic door slid open with a whirring sound, and a shadow even greater than his own fell into the room. That of death. The man that walked into the room was 6 foot tall with dark brown hair in a square cut. His olive coloured skin was covered in many scars and his dark grey eyes were blank. "You were the one who created me." The voice was deep as it spoke. "Yes, I was and you will obey me as such." The shadow's voice quivered in fear, at its breaking point. "I have no master. You have created me with the purpose of destroying the hyacintho terra*, and as my last act of allegiance to you, I will obliterate it. But first, you will die."

It seemed like years later, but without warning an escape pod launched itself from the ship, narrowly escaping the explosion that followed just after. The monster known as Project ERA** escaped, leaving behind the dust of the shadow man. The escape pod caught fire as it entered the earth's atmosphere and broke to pieces in the sea, just off the coast of a little town called Bellwood, whose people were sleeping soundly in the dark recesses of the night. As ERA swam through the inky black depths of the ocean, he became aware of a shadow following him. It was a large squid-like being with glowing red eyes. As it drifted closer, ERA turned around and punched it dead on between its eyes before it could even think of making a move. The sea creature sank into the depths. Noticing the onslaught of light from in front of him, so he swam faster.

The truck driver on the back road towards Bellwood thought he saw a man drag himself out of the water, but before he could look again, he became aware of the road turning right into the forest just outside Bellwood. And so, a planet would be brought to its knees…

Thank you for reading! The next chapter will definitely be up sooner, since it has the kids meeting our heroes. Yes, that was Vilgax that ERA punched. Once again, I implore you to review. It's like food for the writer's soul… And you're starving me! Ha ha ha.

Explanations:  
Hyacintho terra = blue planet  
ERA = Eterna Response Agent


	3. Misunderstandings and blood

Hello! Thank you to Happygirl, my first of hopefully many reviewers! Sorry to everybody who waited for this, I hope you're happy now! As always, read and review! To any of you who watch Game of thrones, join our "Kill Joffrey with his own shoes" club!

-"Speaking"  
-'Thoughts'  
-_Sarcasm  
_**-Screaming/Yelling  
-**_'Singing'  
_-_**'Quoting'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

"Come on guys, can't we just take a quick smoothie break? We'll be out and back before the bad guys even have time to sneeze! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeese!" Ben Tennyson was not above begging when it came to his love for smoothies. He leaned forward between the two front seats of his friend Kevin Levin's car, to only just miss the slap his cousin Gwen had aimed at him. "Your ego isn't supposed to surprise me after all this Tennyson, but I still get the urge to smash your face in every once in a while," Kevin retorted. Gwen, who had said nothing yet in this exchange, turned the irritated look that was meant for her cousin, onto her boyfriend. "You act like a bunch of ten-year olds!" Kevin was shocked at this statement and quickly turned to the red-head. "I do not act like a ten-year old… I'm an eleven-year old at least." Ben howled with laughter while Gwen could only face palm herself while shaking her head. "This is a stake out. Aren't we supposed to be quiet," Kevin grumbled, for once being the voice of reason.

Before any of them could say anything further, an alarm was heard from a doctor's offices down the street. All three jumped around in their seats, on full aware of any attacks coming their way. After a few minutes of waiting and watching in the shadows, the holder of the new Ultimatrix spoke up. "It's probably just a false alarm. Kevin's _contact_ said that the forever knights' shipment would come into that factory over there," he said while pointing forward and to the left of them. Kevin scowled, "My _contacts _are the reliable ones! You're too much of a goody two shoes to have any good contacts!" "Take that back! The only reason you have any contacts at all are because you were a criminal!" Before Kevin could slug the smoothie drinking doofus, a loud blaring alarm came from the pharmacy across from the car. "This is not just a coincidence," Gwen said getting out of the car. The other two followed, nodding silently in agreement.

Gwen made manna disks around her hand, while Kevin absorbed the coat of his car. Ben dialled up the ultimatrix and for once it gave him what he wanted. "Chromastone!" "Ben, shut up," his cousin hissed at him in a whisper. She had been quiet all week since Vilgax had been defeated. 'Something's off with the manna flow around here… It's like there's some huge leech tapping in to it and sucking all the life from everywhere!' "Keep on your guard guys, I can feel something wrong," Gwen alerted the boys to her thoughts. Kevin looked worriedly at his girlfriend. "You okay, Gwen?" She just silently nodded and moved stealthily forward through the broken glass. Hopefully the robbers haven't heard their unnecessary small talk.

Gwynn's POV

Okay, I've got the medical thread and needle, and sedatives. Need anti-septic liquid, gauze, etc. Why did my cousin have to go and play hero? Now she shrapnel in her body, losing blood quickly, possibly dying! Add to that the fact that we don't know where we are or how we got here, because it certainly isn't Bellwood… **Okay, shut up Gwendolyn!** Your father always told you to stay calm in situations like these. You are calm, you are peaceful… No, I'm not. I'm lying to myself and what was that?

Normal POV

"You. Stop what you're doing and come out of there," Ben called to the person in the pharmacy. Gwynn discreetly started turning the dial of her omnitrix to the point where it reached Goop's image, then turned slowly around to face them. Before any of the three plumbers could see her face though, she slammed down on the dial, grabbed her goods and ran for the safety of their hideout. "**HEY! GET BACK HERE!**" Before any of them knew what was going on, Ben and the other's were giving chase but Gwynn was too fast for them and they soon lost her in the maze of warehouses. But Ben had a plan…

"Jamie! People… Followed me… Lost them…" Gwynn took a moment to catch her breath first as her cousin's boyfriend sat concernedly on the ground next to her, trying to stop the blood. It wasn't helping very much. "What's going on out there, Gwynn? Who was following you? And are they still following you?" He tried to look past her but his position from the floor abstructed his view. Suddenly Jenny groaned in her feverish, unconscious state. "Jamie…" His head snapped back down to hers, trying to see if she was getting any better. "Jenny? Please be alright." She moved her head towards him. "I'm hungry. Can I have a cookie?" With those words, she drifted back into the darkness. Gwynn watched as he took her hand in his and silently promised she would be okay, but was stopped by sounds of heavy footfalls outside. "Jamie!" He was already up and in a fighting position in front of Jenny, and she quickly turned into Houdini. It looked like a cross between Sandslash and Abra from Pokemon, could disappear and had telekinetic abilities. It was one of her favourite aliens to use.

Ben came storming in as Wildmutt, obviously how he tracked him. Kevin was second, now covered in a good layer of concrete armor. Gwen came just after, manna already encircling her hands. "You have to give back what you stole," Kevin shouted, only to realise that the alien they were looking for wasn't in the room. "Ben, you idiot! You led us to the wrong place," Kevin shouted at the ultimatrix user, while Gwen suspiciously scanned the room. "You have an omnitrix symbol on your chest," she said slowly to the sand alien in front of them. With that, things snapped into place for the two boys and they charged at Jamie and Gwynn, not noticing the unconscious girl bleeding to death on the floor.

Kevin charged for Jamie, who immediately sent fire blasts at the osmosian, only to have them flung back at him by Kevin who had turned his hands into scoops. Ben charged wildly at Gwynn who only caught him with her telekinesis and flung him to the side whenever he charged at her, carefull to avoid her cousin and trying to fight the attackers off as fast as possible. Gwen, mean while, dodged both fights to get to the back of the room. While scanning the abandoned factory floor, she saw what looked like a body, and as she approached that direction, she could smell blood. Panicking, she tried to move a little faster, hoping that these two criminals hadn't killed somebody. Her thoughts weren't put to rest when she saw the girl lying there.

"**YOU KILLED THIS GIRL**," she screamed at the two villains. Jamie flung Kevin into the wall opposite him, then ran after Gwen who was going closer to Jenny. "**Get away from her!**" He threw Gwen away from his girlfriend, then frantically bended down to check if she was still alive, as Gwen's accusation had shook him. Kevin stood up, just in time to catch Gwen. "You're going to pay for that!" He charged at Jamie, picking him up by the front of his shirt and pinning him up against the wall. Just as he was about to _make him pay, _a bright pink light shone from behind him. "What's going on, Gwen?" He dropped Jamie and turned around, only to see his girlfriend and best friend being hoisted into the air by the same manna his Gwen used so freely. The _dead _girl had propped herself up on the wall and lifted Kevin into the air as well, placing him next to his friends. "I can't break free," Gwen said and Kevin could hear her struggling to try and use her powers.

"That's… Because I… Don't want you too," the injured teenager said with strain, as she collapsed a bit into the wall. Both Jamie and Gwynn came running towards her, Gwynn now back to her human form. "Jenny, you're hurt! You have to let them go! We need to get you to a hospital!" Jamie was frantic by now, only just managing to hold her up. "Not until they promise to leave us alone," she said loud enough for Ben and the others to hear. She tried not to focus on the black spots covering her vision and the excruciating pain in her stomach. "Their friends, Gwen. It looks like they were trying to get her medical supplies," Ben whispered to Gwen and Kevin. "You have to let us down! We can help you! We're sorry, but we didn't know what situation you were in," Gwen called to the three teenagers on the floor.

Before any could answer them, Jenny lost consciousness again and fell backwards. The three heroes fell to the floor, with only Gwen to catch them, while Jamie caught Jenny and picked her up bridal style. He and Gwynn rushed towards Ben and his team. "I hope your car can go really fast," Jamie said with anger lacing his tone. Kevin only nodded grimly before leading them towards where he parked his Camaro.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it, and as always… _**READ AND REVIEW!**_


	4. What you talking about Jamie?

Hello again! Thanks to Gwevin forever for reviewing and helping me with my mistake on Kevin's car, and to Koryander for following. Next time I'll know. To everybody who has read the story so far, thank you very much. I never thought I'd get so many people to read, much less two reviews and a follow! And on a serious note, we really want more people on board with the killing of Joffrey with his own shoes. Sign up now!

-"Speaking"  
-'Thoughts'  
-_Sarcasm  
_**-Screaming/Yelling  
-**_'Singing'  
_-**_'Quoting'_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

Nobody even remembered the drive to the hospital. All of them concerned, but Kevin was just a little bit angry that this kid was getting blood on his car seats. Then waiting for her to get out of the operation room, just frustrated him to no end. "There's nothing else we can do now but hope she'll come out alright," Ben said. The blonde haired boy gave him a look that could have killed a thousand planets and the raven haired girl just slid tiredly down the floor. "Let's pass the time with a game of Twenty Questions," Gwen said, always the diplomat. Finally, Kevin's chance to get some answers! "I'll start! Blondie," "My name's Jamie," the boy said irritated. "Fine, _Jamie_. Why don't you tell us where you and that friend of yours got that omnitrix?"

It was easy to tell that the two kids sitting in front of them were irritated by Kevin's _high and mighty_ attitude. "Well, I got my omnitrix from my father, where did you get your shotty, piece of fake watch, hm? I'm surprised it even works," The raven haired girl cut Jamie off before he could say anything. "**Piece of fake? **And who, might I ask is your father?" Ben was fuming when he heard the accusations this idiotic little girl accused him of. He was the saviour of the universe! He deserved a little better. "Are you all crazy in the head or something," the blond boy suddenly asked. Everybody's eyes turned to him and he flinched at all the attention at once.

"Who else could her father be if he gave her an omnitrix for her tenth birthday, huh? Ben Ten thousand!" Ben, Gwen and Kevin's faces shocked into surprised looks. Jamie didn't notice and kept on ranting while Gwynn just sat there incredulously. "But while we're all here coming to stupid conclusions about who stole what and who ate the last cookie, my girl-" He stopped mid-sentence in what he was about to say. 'Was I really about to call her my girlfriend? I must have got it bad…' "While the daughter of Kevin and Gwen Levin is fighting for her life in the operating room!" Even though he stopped ranting for a second, he continued it with just as much energy. "Why haven't you at least tried to call one of our parents instead of trying to _interrogate_ us like a bunch of losers!" By the end he was pacing the small room and Gwynn had to sit up and stop him from burning a hole in the floor, literally.

Gwen felt as if she might be sick. She had just really started dating Kevin, and now here were these three kids from the future who claimed that she was married to him and that their daughter was fighting for her life in an operating room, not even in her own time but right now! She really did love Kevin, but she wasn't even sixteen yet! How were they supposed to handle something like this? 'They definitely didn't teach this at school…'

Kevin was thinking somewhere along the same lines as Gwen, until his mind started accepting it and came to the conclusion of two things. Number one, his daughter was in the operating room fighting for her life, and two. This boy was attracted to her, but he knew nothing of it. All of a sudden a gateway sprang open in his mind, flooding it with thoughts of hate and jealousy towards Jamie. 'What are his intentions towards her? He looks like a punk kid… If he hurts her, I'll rip his head off and mail it to the sun!' More along those thoughts continued as he started giving the boy a death glare.

Ben couldn't believe his ears. 'What is this boy talking about? She couldn't be my daughter. I mean she has my eyes, but she has black hair! Wait, Julie has black hair… And so does Kai! Wait, why am I thinking about Kai after all these years? She wanted to train me as a puppy! I could really go for a smoothie right about now. Blueberry cheesecake and broccoli sounds good.' What was really weird was that his facial expression changed with each thought. Gwynn thought it funny to watch this, as of yet, unknown boy. He reminded her of her brother Kenny.

"It's impossible for those people to be your parents," Gwen whispered, shaking her head violently. 'This is not happening to me.' "And why not? We are standing right here in front of you," Gwynn yelled at her. "Because I'm Ben Tennyson and that's Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson," the holder of the ultimatrix told her, standing up and crossing his arms, in what could only be described as a strict and irritated look. "But that's not right," Jamie said, also now standing upright. "You're telling me that," Kevin grumbled. Before anybody could say a word further, the door opened and a doctor wearing scrubs opened the door.

"Are you the family of Jennifer Levin?" Jamie only nodded and mover towards the doctor, eager for news. "How is she? Is she alright?" The doctor turned to face the whole room. "We've did the best we could. We've removed all the shrapnel and cleaned the wounds, so they won't get infected any time soon. She has a lot of stitches and will have to come back in a few weeks to have them all removed. Other than that, she has lost a serious amount of blood and will have to stay the next two days at least because she seems to be exhausted," At that he fixed the entire room with a glare. "It wasn't our fault," Ben said incredulously. "_And I believe you!_ If you'd like to see her, you can follow me; she should be waking up just about now. But if you so much as squeak, you are all out of that room." 'This doctor really hates us,' Jamie thought.

* * *

All for today, read and review please.


	5. It rises from the east

I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. At least this chapter is very long and there has been a lot of effort that has been poured into this chapter. I actually did some research! In any case, thank you to _Pokeshipping Gwevin forever _and _Scarlett Rose Petal _for following the story and to _Koryander, hawtginger _and once again _Scarlett Rose Petal_ for reviewing. Secondly, please go and check out the poll on my profile concerning who YOU want Gwynn Tennyson's mother to be. Hope everybody enjoys this chapter!

-"Speaking"  
-'Thoughts'  
-_Sarcasm  
_**-Screaming/Yelling  
-**_'Singing'  
_-_**'Quoting'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

As he stood up and started working life back into his legs, ERA ripped the top off of his jumpsuit. It was already damaged, heavy; it would only slow him down. He sat down and rested his head between his knees, in what anybody who saw him, would call a grieving man. Instead he was racking his brain, gathering all the information he had been learned of Earth over the past 7 years. He started making a mental checklist of the things he had to accomplish to ensure Earth's destruction. First priority: capture weapons stock pile. Largest stockpile within striking distance: Mt. Rushmore.

Objective 2: Nullify Earth resistance force. Rate targets from lowest priority to highest. Do not take on big three together under any circumstances. Mandatory first target: Maxwell Tennyson. Mandatory last target: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Targets rated as following. 10: Manny Armstrong. 9: Alan Albright. 8: Helen Wheels. 7: Pierce Wheels. 6: Cooper Daniels. 5: Michael Morningstar. 4: Maxwell Tennyson. 3: Gwendolyn Tennyson. 2: Kevin Ethan Levin. 1: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

While busy with the Earth's destruction, he would have to learn more about the universe he now found himself in. He was built for a singular purpose, to destroy the Earth, but then what? What was his purpose? 'One thing at a time,' the war machine reprimanded himself. He got up and started walking towards the somewhat abandoned road. Apparently, a young woman had seen him sitting all alone on the beach and wanted to help. "Idiot," ERA mumbled under his breath. "Excuse me, sir. Is something wrong here? Can I give you a ride back into town?" The woman had bleached blond hair and too much exposed skin for the weather around here. Too trusting, ERA thought inwardly to himself.

Although he didn't suffer emotions, he could imitate them well enough. "Please, I'd really appreciate it. I was on my way to visit family in Rapid City, when they hijacked my car! I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come around…" "Well, I'm just heading that way myself. Where are you from, stranger?" She headed back into her car and he climbed into the passenger seat. "Please, call me Eric. Eric Brookes, I'm from Chicago. Thank you very much for the ride."

A few hundred miles later, he couldn't help but put this woman out of her misery. After the irritating questions about his personal life, the irritating music on the radio and the millionth round of what she called 'Camptown Races', he had had enough! She didn't understand when he pulled out a jagged edge hunting knife, but she understood quickly enough as the blood ran from the large wound in her neck. If the entire planet's population was like this, he won't mind wiping them from existence. The car ran smoothly towards Mt Rushmore after that.

Inside Mt Rushmore, he immediately went to the heavy firearms and took a pair of sub-nuclear torpedo launchers from their place on the wall. He also took three plasma rifles, five semi-automatic sabre-shot pistols, a variety of vibra-daggers, an entire collection of concussion grenades and the prize of the collection, a vibro-core, tatanite edged broad-sword that once belonged to old George himself. Its handle was made of pyroxivor ivory and wrapped in draconian leather. He girded it to his side and started searching for a means of transportation. He found a control panel and fully activated the lights of the facility. Suddenly he was surrounded by a wide variety of vehicles, but something particular caught his eye. A large sleek craft stood at the back of the facility. It was the prototype for what would become known as the Rust-Bucket mark 3.

Unpainted, it was still in its original gray colour scheme. It also lacked the impressive armoury of its successor, but he would soon make a change to that. He started loading up his arsenal into the cargo bay, and then loaded one of the Tomahawk cycles onto the plane as well. He then started searching the facility to find the barracks, as he needed a change of clothes. When he finally found it, he changed into padded black pants and a long sleeved, medium grey shirt. He then put on a laser-resistant, bullet proof vest and a pair of thermal black boots. He strapped on a pair of black, fingerless gauntlets reaching to the middle of his forearm. The right gauntlet was plain, but the left one had a touch screen, communications interface. Over this, he put on a padded black jacket. He strapped the sword back onto his left side and placed one of the pistols to his right. He strapped one of the vibra-daggers to his boot and holstered another pistol to his right shoulder.

Next, he taxied the newly christened Harbinger into the production hangar. He then fired up the fabrication machinery and started giving the Harbinger a new colour scheme. He started stripping the other vehicles of their armaments and attaching them to the Harbinger. A stealth cloak, increased engine capacity, an upgraded sub-light drive and several missile launchers were added to the plane. Also added were jump jets for the ability to hover and an additional super computer super computer. Lastly he added an Omni-cannon, capable of destroying a large city. Now he was ready. He opened the hangar door, primed three missile launchers and entered one coordinate into the computer. Max Tennyson's hardware store…

* * *

Read and review. Let me know what you think about ERA. What a cold murderous child he turned out to be! I'd give him a talking to, but I'm terrified of the guy. And the fact that he's a fictional character. Hm…


	6. Are you having second thoughts?

Hello. Here's the next chapter. It promises to have Gwevin. Thanks to _Gwevin Forever_ and _Scarlett Rose Petal_ for reviewing. _GF_, the Big Guy is the one who made everything possible. And _Scarlett_, don't worry. ERA isn't going anywhere, at least not until the end of the story. May I remind everybody who's reading to go vote on the poll on my profile? I finally figured out what went wrong! I really can't decide and every little penny counts. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

-"Speaking"  
-'Thoughts'  
-_Sarcasm  
_**-Screaming/Yelling  
-**_'Singing'  
_-_**'Quoting'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters.

* * *

The doctor walked them halfway to the ICU when two nurses came rushing by. "Doctor Mayfield! Two patients, MVA. Come quick!" He started rushing down the hall, when Kevin called after him. "Hey! What about us?" The doctor turned to them, and then motioned down another hall to his left. "Go down there, third turn go right. Ask for her, a nurse will take you to her room." He was hardly done talking before he was off again. The five teenagers looked at each other before going down the indicated hall. Kevin grumbled about rude doctors, Ben grumbled about needing smoothies and Gwynn mumbled about stupid second-cousins almost getting themselves killed and making her miss shopping. Jamie looked as if he might murder her and mumbled something in the lines of "Stupid daddy's girl…" and started passing the group. Then Kevin started trying to walk faster than Jamie. Ben didn't want to be left out, so he started walking fast too. It turned into a full blown marathon the rest of the way.

They seemed to forget that Gwen and Gwynn were behind them. "What's wrong, Aunt Gwendolyn," Gwynn asked, noticing the apprehension on her aunt's face when the ICU finally came into site. Gwen sighed and slumped down the cold wall of the hospital. "I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. I mean, you wouldn't understand me anyway." Gwynn went and sat next to her on the hard floor and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Try me." Gwen gave another heavy sigh, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "I know you guys come from a future where I and Kevin are… Married. And we have two kids, who are probably wonderful, but we've just been dating for a few weeks and this is a lot of pressure to put on me! I know I love him and I'm pretty sure… Well kind of sure he loves me, and now I have to deal with all this!" She let out an exasperated huff and turned to her cousin's future daughter. "You know what I mean?"

"Aunt Gwen… Are you having second thoughts?" The raven haired teen had a shocked expression on her face. If Aunt Gwen was having second thoughts, what about her own mother? She was rather sceptical… "NO! No, definitely not. Maybe… I don't know okay! Like I said, this is a lot to take in." Gwynn shook her head and racked her brain to try and convince her aunt to marry her boyfriend in the future. She didn't like her cousins, but she didn't want them to not be born. That would just be mean. "You shouldn't even have to think about this. You're a great mom in the future! Devlin and Jenny love you. You should be the poster woman for supermoms all over. You run an entire country, fight evil galactic crime, solve problems we have with other planets and have enough time to spend with your kids. You. Don't. Need. To. Stress."

"Really? Well, I'll think about what you just said. Thank you, Gwendolyn. I hope you're right about me." Gwynn's face scrunched up in annoyance at her full name being used, then sighed exasperatedly when she realised that her _aunt_ probably wasn't going to take her advice. 'Why don't people just listen to me? I can give good advice sometimes too,' Gwynn thought to herself. She helped Gwen off the ground and they turned back to head towards where the boys had run off too.

At the ICU, Kevin was just asking a nurse what room was Jenny's. The nurse just stood looking at him. Suddenly a look of realisation dawned on her face. "Oh, the little girl with the shrapnel wounds. A shame that one… They rolled her in not too long ago, and she was already awake. Mumbled something about not telling her parents and asking where the pretty music went? Not quite sure, but I'll take you to her room in any case. Remember, only two at a time." The woman was definitely a bit farther down the path in her years, but she had a sort of warmth to her.

Gwynn and Gwen had caught up by that time and they all headed off towards her room. It was decided amongst themselves that Jamie and Gwynn would go in first, so as not to scare her and explain the situation before anything else happened. Then they all needed to get together to devise a strategy. Hospital bills didn't pay themselves, you know. Inside a very whitish room, lying in a hospital bed, Jenny was hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing machine, a packet of blood and pain killers individually. That meant a lot of tubes and wires we're going all over the place and made it very hard to see much of Jenny. At least she looked at peace.

Jenny, on the other hand, was not dreaming so peacefully. She dreamt of being in the exact same hospital room, sitting at a non-existant dressing table, singing into a hairbrush. A nurse was also there, complimenting her on her toenails and telling her to get back into bed because the big bad wolf was on its way to eat her. She refused saying she was fine and only needed a Juwfrugeuar, whatever that was. Then the landscape melted into the golden gate bridge and her friends appeared with what looked three teenagers not much older than themselves.

"Oh, Jamie, there you are! Have you seen my parents anywhere? And if you did, I hope you didn't tell them where I was. They'd murder me if they found out. Btw, who are those guys," dream Jenny ranted to her friend. The sky, meanwhile, was turning through a multitude of colours ranging from violet to cyan. Dream Jamie whispered into her ear. "THOSE ARE MY PARENTS! What did you do? Oh, I'm dead. I am so dead. They're going to murder me!" She kept on ranting like this for what seemed like hours. She occasionally threatened to go live like a hermit in the null void and finally went completely crazy. Just at the time, there happened to appear a window hanging in midair over the city below them. Suffice to say, in her going crazy and all, Jenny jumped out of it.

She woke with a start, heart monitor going off like crazy due to the nightmare that scared her so, Jamie trying to reassure her and Gwynn sitting pale as a ghost in the corner, looking like SHE was about to have a heart attack. A nurse came racing in quickly with drugs to calm her down, and she was just awake enough to notice three other people storm into the room too, demanding to know what was going on. All she could manage to think was, "Really? Oh come on… Cheese."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please read, review, follow, favourite, whack with a shoe and take out to dinner. Any order is welcome.


End file.
